1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interlocking screed levels and more particularly pertains to interlocking screed levels which may be used in leveling concrete surfaces contained within forms as used by the building trade and homeowners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tradesmen and homeowners typically have to perform concrete work at some point during their tenure on the job or as homeowners. One of the most important tasks they will have to perform in working with concrete is to devise a form into which uncured concrete will be placed. A form, essentially a restraining wall for uncured concrete, may be as simple as two two-by-fours laid side by side about three feet apart for a sidewalk, or as complex as a structure built of dozens of wooden sheets or rails for building a wall, floor, or foundation. Regardless of the complexity of the form used, the concrete usually must have a level surface when cured. To verify a level surface, a non-professional may use a flat board to plane the upper surface the uncured concrete surface of the cement to remove irregularities which stand above the form. While a homeowner may be able to improvise a screed level using a piece of wood, a building tradesman demands more professional results and usually chooses a dedicated screed level to plane and inspect the uncured concrete surface. Professional-quality screed levels are usually constructed of magnesium for durability against the general rigors of construction work and the particular corrosiveness of the lime found in cement. Further, typical screed levels are costly one-piece designs that are usually available only in standard lengths, such as 6-8 feet, 10 feet, 12 feet, 14 feet, and 16 feet. The one-piece design and standard-length configuration requires tradesmen to purchase and carry multiple screed levels to jobsites. Depending on how the screed is constructed, the chosen screed level may be too long or too short, resulting in a difficult and possibly inaccurate reading and uneven planing results. The present invention offers easy-to-carry interlocking screed level sections that may be combined to create screed levels of various lengths. Each section has a leveling bubble assembly visible from the top of the level. Accurate measurements and better planing results are easier to obtain using the present invention. The screed level sections are contained in a compact carrying case which keeps them organized and safe from damage. The present invention is a convenience and method that saves effort, time and money.
The use of screed levels is known in the prior art. More specifically, screed levels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of leveling concrete are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for screed levels in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,701 to Parsons et al, discloses a vertical stake for supporting screeds of varying sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,159 to Berry describes a key-joint forming divider strip and upstanding screed for use with concrete slabs.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,658 to Neunendorf et al, describing a support mechanism for a tractor-mounted concrete leveling apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,338 to Smith discloses a pivoting screed connected to the undercarriage of a paving machine.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,024 to Courtois disclosing a key-joint forming divider strip and upstanding screed for use with concrete slabs.
The screed level mechanisms mentioned above, while sufficient for their intended usages, do not specifically address the requirements for a screed level to be used in jobsites not requiring interlocking concrete slabs, heavy machinery, or multiple screed configurations.
The present invention is best suited for use by building contractors and homeowners working by hand with wet concrete in small to medium sized endeavors.
In this respect, the screed level according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of leveling concrete at jobsites.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved screed levels which can be developed for the purpose of leveling concrete at jobsites. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to refine the concrete leveling process. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.